Keep On (Tri version)
Keep On Tri. is the fourth ending song for the Digimon Adventure tri. It is the remixed version of the original Keep On sung by the original singer and seiýu Ai Maeda, the original voice of Mimi Tachikawa in new musical style. Lyrics |-|Japanese= 振り向かないで走り続けよう Sunshine day 擦りむいた痛みに負けられない Adventure 立ち向かおう　恐れることはない My future 乾いたノドにうるおいをくれる Your smile 心の奥に住んでる　弱虫な自分に 別れ告げまたひとつ　強くなれるはずさ 今こそ飛び立つ　勇気をもって 心の羽 広げて　まだ見ぬ未来へ 今から果てしない　宇宙(そら)へ向かって まだ始まったばかりさ　夢への冒険 la la la… la la la… 君の手を握り　さあ飛び立とう Blue sky height 明るい声と笑顔がまぶしい Paradise 暗闇の中　迷っても　あきらめない　負けないさ 一筋の光を　見つけられるはずさ 涙を見せるヒマは無い! 今から涙は　見せないように 心の瞳　開いて　まだ見ぬ未来へ 今こそ信じる　強さをもって いつでも立ち上がれる　勇気を持ってる la la la… la la la… うつむいて　肩落としちゃ　たどり着けない 希望に満ちた　素敵なゴールに 走り続けよう　挑み続けよう　強くなれるさ! 今こそ飛び立つ　勇気をもって 心の羽　広げて　まだ見ぬ未来へ 今から果てしない　宇宙(そら)へ向かって まだ始まったばかりさ　夢への冒険 la la la… la la la… la la la… la la la… |-|Romanized= Furimukanaide hashiritsuzukeyou sunshine day Surimuita itami ni makerarenai adventure Tachimukaou osoreru koto wa nai my future Kawaita nodo ni uruoi wo kureru your smile Kokoro no oku ni sunderu yowamushi no jibun ni Wakare tsuge mata hitotsu tsuyoku nareru hazu sa Ima koso tobitatsu yuuki wo motte Kokoro no hane hirogete mada minu mirai e Ima kara hateshinai sora e mukatte Mada hajimatta bakari sa yume e no bouken La la la... la la la... Kimi no te wo nigiri saa tobitatou blue night sky Akarui koe to egao ga mabushii paradise Kurayami no naka mayottemo akiramenai makenai sa Hitosuji no hikari wo mitsukerareru hazu sa Namida wo miseru hima wa nai! Ima kara namida wa misenai you ni Kokoro no hitomi hiraite mada minu mirai e Ima koso shinjiru tsuyosa wo motte Itsudemo tachiagareru yuuki wo motteru La la la... la la la... Utsumuite kata otoshicha tadoritsukenai Kibou ni michita suteki na gooru ni Hashiritsuzukeyou idomitsuzukeyou tsuyoku nareru sa! Ima koso tobitatsu yuuki wo motte Kokoro no hane hirogete mada minu mirai e Ima kara hateshinai sora e mukatte Mada hajimatta bakari sa yume e no bouken La la la... la la la... La la la... La la la... |-| English= I'll keep on running without looking back, sunshine day I won't give in to the pain of skinned knees, adventure I'll face my future, there's nothing to be afraid of Your smile moistens my dry throat I'll say good-bye to that coward who lives Deep in my heart, and become a little stronger This time I'll take off with courage Spread the wings of my heart and fly to the unseen future Now I'm headed towards an endless sky This dream adventure has only just begun La la la... la la la... I'll hold your hand, let's fly away, blue sky height Your cheerful voice and smile are dazzling, paradise Even if I get lost in the darkness, I won't give up, I won't lose I know I'll be able to find that ray of light I don't have time to show my tears! From now on I'll try not to show my tears I'll open the eyes of my heart and head for the unseen future This time I'll believe and have strength I'll have the courage to stand up again La la la... la la la... If I hang my head and droop my shoulders I'll never arrive At the wonderful, hope filled goal I'll keep on running, keep on trying, I'll get stronger! This time I'll take off with courage Spread the wings of my heart and fly to the unseen future Now I'm headed towards an endless sky This dream adventure has only just begun La la la... la la la... La la la... la la la... Video Category:Digimon Adventure tri. Category:Music Category:Adventure Music